DN Angel The Return Of A Thiref
by rikato matsuki
Summary: does Dark like Risa and does Risa like Dark....more coming soon
1. Chapter 1

Dark- hi everyone and welcome to the first D-N Angel Fan-Fic from Rikato.

Krad - I should have guessed you would try and steal this fan-fic.

Dark - so...at least I'am the one who is making this one...

Krad- no...Rikato did were just here to do explanations and for the disclaimer and other thing...

Dark - ...I know but it sounds cool to say that your making your own Fan-Fic...

Risa- Mr. Dark...are you here...

Dark - oh no...ummm Krad can you take care of the disclaimer and Risa I...uh...I got to go... +fly's away."

Krad - sure.. here is the disclaimer Rikato doesnt own any of the character in D-N Angel if she did than there would be tons of D-N Angel itams and a D-N Angel Theme Park.

Risa - ummm wasnt Mr. Dark here...

Krad - ummmm...he just left...

Risa- I'll wait here than...

Krad- ...okay...well heres the Fan-Fic

+ D-N Angel The Return Of A Thief

Chapter 1:The Return Of Dark.

Its been a while sence Dark has ben around to steal anything but He has finaly returned after fourty years and he is ready to steal once more and this time he was free becuse normaly he would be tied to the Niwas but this time he was free to do whatever he wanted.

Dark was walking down the street he was waring what he would usualy ware to steal stuff but he was sure to just stay quiet and keep walking just so no one would actualy just look over and say hey look its Dark or something like that. He just looked around and than he spotted something he would steal it was in a case that shined in the suns rays of light. It seemed to be an artwork with magic inside of it. Dark flew back to Daisuke place after all he was still like part of the family. He worte a warning letter and than he flew back to the store and slid the letter under the door. It said I will be coming tonight at midnight to steal the Dragons's medallion - Dark -.

Dark flew around and than he landed on a nearby roof top and spotted two irls walking around. He landed and than he just looked at them "Riku...Risa is that you.." Riku looked over and saw Dark "huh...PERVERT..." Dark just sighed and than he thought to himself 'how many times has she said that already..' "look I'am not a pervert okay..." Risa looked over and saw him also. "Mr. Dark...its you..I mean...I thought you said we could never see each other again.." Dark just sighed. "yeah...but I was thinking about it and than I thought that maybe we could.." Risa was happy to hear that she ran over and than she hugged him. Dark just looked at her and than he hugged her back.

"Pervert..." Riku said once more and than she just looked away and she started to get angry about how her sister was acting. "I cant belive you actualy love this Pervert.."

"Riku thats not nice...Dark is nice and you just wont belive me hes kind and careing and well...hes everything else that I would like.." Riku was just getting mad at how her sister was being..."well i still think hes a pervert.."

Dark looked over at Riku "will you stop calling me that..." Dark just sighed and than he looked back at Risa "so...how woul you like to go on a date with Phantom Dark...or something like that..." Risa just noded her head "ummm..." Riku looked over "no...Risa you cant hes a pervert..." Risa was still thinking and she ignored Riku's comment."ummmm okay Mr. Dark.." Riku's just looked at her sister she almost fell to the ground and she was also getting a little pissed at Dark.

Dark nodded his head "okay..so...how about we walk around the town for a while ..." Risa nodded her head again "okay...but ummm Mr. Dark is ittrue that you would kiss anyone.." Dark looked back at her "yes...I use a kiss as my greeting.." Risa just looked at him and than she was afraid to ask Dark but she did it anyway. "ummmm...Mr. Dark...would you...kiss me.." dark looked back at her and than he smiled. "yes why dont we give it a try shall we." Dark just looked at her and than he kissed her. Riku just looked away now she was extremly pissed. She wanted to just walk over and hit someone but she just controled herself.Riku just began to walk off.

Dark looked around and noticed what time it was "well...I have to go in three hours I'am stealing the Dragon's Medallion." "so...lets just walk around for a little bit.." Risa noded her head "okay.." They walked around and than they came to a huge tree it seemed to be in the center of the town. Risa looked up at the tree. "did you know that this tree turns into a christmas tree every year." Dark just looked up at it "I know...I was here when they first made it into a tree..." Risa looked back at Dark "wow...who did you bring was it a friend or a grilfriend.." Dark just looked away for a little bit and he thought about Rika he stayed quiet and than he just stopped thinking about her and than he looked back.

"well...its almost midnight you should be going home.." Dark looked at her and than he just began to walk in the direction of where Risa lived. Risa looked over at him "where are you going Mr. Dark.." "if your going to steal the medallion shouldnt you be going that way.." Dark just turned around 'well...I was going to walk you home I still have time.." Risa just got extremly happy about that she noded her head and than she ran over to him and than she just walked beside him.

When they both go to Risa's Dark looked at her and than he just kissed her again. "well...I guess I will see you some other time maybe tomarrow.." Risa nodded her head. "okay.." she said bye and than she went inside. Dark turned around and than he flew right for the store where he had left the warning letter at. When he got there he landed and than he walked in quietly. There where no guards anyware and there where no traps set or anything. Dark walked ove to the medallion and than he picked it up. "wow...this is way to easy..." He turned around and went to walk out and than he ran into Satoshi. Satoshi ran over and went to tackle him and stop him from stealing the medallion. Dark moved and Satoshi ran right into the wall.

Then out of nowhere Krad appeared. "Hello Dark its been so long well...its time for a little reunion..." Dark just looked at him "Krad..." "well...to tell you the truth I was hopping I wouldnt have to see you again..." Krad just looked at him "is that a way to talk to your old friend. Dark looked around right fast to see if he could find a fast way to get out of there and than he looked back at Krad "who ever said we where friends Krad.." Krad just began to attack Dark and Dark just dodged Krad's attacks and he looked around again and than he found and exit. He ran out and than he flew up into the air and than he looked back "Damn...hes still chassing me.." Krad just flew after Dark and he continued to attack him." Dark finaly made it back to Daisuke's and than he ran in and put the artwork down.

Emiko looked at Dark in a confuzed way "ummm are you okay Dark.." Dark just looked at her "yeah...but we have a problem...Krad seems to have followed me here so I'am going to go back out and fight him or lore him away to someplace else.." Emiko just looked at him "okay.." Dark got out his wings and than he went outside and flew up into the air. "Krad.." He began to lore Krad away and than he would fight him there well...maybe not fight but he would try to loose Krad in the meantime and see how it ended up. While he was going around the town and trying to loose Krad in the same time it actualy worked it seems that Krad lost track of Dark well...at least for now.. or until Dark goes to steal something again. Dark looked around and than he flew over to a nearby roof top and landed and that particular roof was the Harada's roof. Dark went to leave when he could hear Risa and Riku's conversation so he decided to just stay there and listin in on it..

"I cant belive you went with that pervert..." Riku said in a agravated way. "he's not a pervert...and thats not nice to call someone...Riku.." Risa said while she was just sitting down and just talking to Riku. "I still think hes a pervert..." Riku said and she seemed to be calming down just a little. Dark just sighed and than he flew up into the air again and than he went to fly home. "huh did I just hear something outside..." Risa said and than she walked out onto the balcony and saw Dark flying home. "Riku com here its Dark.." Riku tried to ignor her but she got up and walked over "oh that cool..." and than she just walked back inside and sat down "I still dont understand why you love him.."

When Dark got back to Daisuke's he walked inside and than he just looked around and saw Emiko, Koski, and Daiki watching the news. Dark just sighed and than he looked away and walked upstairs. He had his own room also and it was across from Daisuke's. Dark walked into his room and turned the light on "wow...that was a long day.."

"kyu.." Dark looked around "huh..what was that.." "kyu.." "huh... he looked over the edge of his bed and saw Wiz there looking up at him. "oh hi Wiz I'am sorry I'am not used to you coming in usualy its Daisuke...were's Towa and Daisuke at anyway.." "kyu...kyu..kyu.." Dark just looked at him. "oh well I feel bad for Daisuke than helping Towa shopping last time he gelped they got way to much and poor Daisuke almost fell down." "kyu.." Wiz said and than he just leaned his head to the right "kyu.." Dark looked back "are you hungry Wiz.." Wiz nodded his head yes and than Dark got up and than he walked downstairs and got a few strawberries for him and washed them off in the water and than he walked back upstairs "here you go.." Wiz took them and than he just ate them after all strawberries where his favourte.

After a few hours Dark heard the door open "well there they are and I bet Daisuke will fall over soon..." When Daisuke was done helping out he went upstairs and noticed that Dark was home. He walked over and opened the door. "hey Dark..." Dark looked over "hey Daisuke.." "kyu..." Wiz said looking up at Daisuke. Daisuke picked Wiz up and put him on his shoulder "there you go.." Dark just looked over at Daisuke "so...what where you doing all day.." Daisuke just looked at him "well I was helping Towa all day.." "whats were you doing.." Dark looked at him "I was steal an artwork and I went on a date with Risa.." Daisuke looked at him "oh...thats cool.." Daisuke used to have a major crush on Risa but than he began to like Riku instead.

Daisuke just looked at Dark "well I'am going to go to bed now...see you tomarrow Dark.." Dark just looked at him and than said "okay..." Dark layed downa nd than he began to think about what would happen tomarrow.

Krad - wow...I cant belive that actualy happened

Risa - yay its a Dark and Risa Fan-Fic...

+Dark comes back+ Dark - is she gone...

Risa - Mr. Dark ... hey...

Dark - ...

Krad " opps did I forget to tell you that...

Dark - ...

Risa - Mr. Dark...are you okay...

Dark - ...huh...yeah sorry...well I hoped you liked the Fan-Fic so far and please read and review 


	2. Chapter 2

Dark - thanks to everyone who sent the reveiws in.

Krad- thats only two...Dark

Dark- so thats good there are some people who liked it and that adds up to seven so there...

Krad - okay...you win but where is the Fan-Fic at you had it in your hands a few seconds ago...

Dark - I dont know maybe there is a Phantom Thief of paper also...

Krad - ummmm...sure will go with that...

Dark - well...if I know better you stole it..

Krad- no...I just felt like taking the pice of paper and letting someone read it for us before you typed it...

Dark who would that be +heres a door open+

Risa - Mr. Dark where are you ...

Dark - ...

Risa - there you are Mr. Dark +hugs Dark+

Dark - get her off me...

Krad - maybe but can I do the disclaimer this time...

Dark - sure but GET HER OFF OF ME...

Krad - Okay...+gets Risa off of Dark+ well heres the disclaimer Rikato doesnt own any of the character's from D-N Angel and Rikato does not own Shadow from Hoshi Light

Krad - well here's the Fan-Fic.

D-N Angel The Return Of A Thief

Chapter 2: A Date With Dark 

The next morning Dark woke up. He got ready for the day and than he walked downstairs and than he looked around and saw Towa making Brekfast and Daisuke was on the coutch and he was playing a game. Emiko was helping make brekfast and Daiki was watching the news with Koske.

Dark just sighed and saw Wiz he looked at Wiz. Wiz looked up Dark and than begged him for some more strawberies. Dark just looked at Wiz and than he walked over and got the strawberries and washed them off. "here you go Wiz.." Dark looked around and than he got his wings out and than he walked outside and than he took to the sky. He flew around and got ready to find someplace to steal an artwork.

Dark flew around and than he landed at the park and than he walked around and as fate would have it he ran into tow sisters again. Riku looked over and saw him "PERVERT..." Risa looked over and than she ran over to Dark and than she hugged him. Dark hugged her back and than he kissed her. "hi.." He said and than he looked at her. Risa was shoocked and than she finaly spoke up. "ummm...hi...Mr. Dark.." Riku was starting to get pissed again "hes just a pervert...lets go Risa.."

Riku walked over and began to pull Risa away from him. "Riku stop...I want to be with Mr. Dark..." "you cant be with him he's a pervert..." Dark just looked at her and than sighed "your just jelious Riku.." Riku looked right at him and than she just got pissed even more "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'AM JELIOUS OF YOU...WHY WOULD I BE JELIOUS OF A PERSVERT LIKE YOU..." Dark just looked at her and than he had to think of what he was going to say. "well...your trying to stop your sister so it seems that your just jelious and you want to be with me also..." Riku got even dangerously pissed off at Dark "WHY WOULD I WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU PERVERT..." Dark just looked at her "well...if you say so but you seem jelious..." Riku walked right over to him and she just looked at him and than she just looked around and than she looked back at him. "I LOVE DAISUKE NOT YOU..." Riku froze and than she just looked around "I...uhhh...I got to go bye.." Riku ran off as fast as she could.

Risa just stayed there and stayed quiet. Dark looked over at her and than he decided to aske her out on another date. "hey ummm Risa would you like to go on another Date Risa.." Risa just smiled and than she answered. "sure Mr. Dark.." Dark just looked at her and than he walked over and than he just began to walk around the town he stopped and than he waited for her. Risa walked over and than she walked besides him also.

While they were walking around Dark found and artwork that he wanted to steal.Risa saw it and than she just looked at it. "are you going to steal it..." Dark looked at her and than he anwserd her. "yeah...it seems like it has magic powers in it.." Risa looked at him and she wanted to hug him but she decided not to. Dark looked at it and worte a note right fast and than he slid it under the door again. "there...thats should work.." Dark picked Risa up and than he flew up into the air.. "so where do you want to go next.." he said in a courios way. Risa just looked at him and than she just smiled and than she thought about it. "ummm...maybe we can go to the new theme park across town..." Dark noded his head and than he agreed. "okay we will be there in like five minutes." as soon as they got there Dark paid and they walked inside and looked at all the different rides.

Risa saw a ride and than she pointed to it. "how about this one Mr. Dark.." Dark noded his head and than they walked over and got on it. The ride was a rollar coaster that was blue and green and the train was also blue and green. They got on it and than they had fun and when the ride was over the got off and than they walked around and got on more rides. When they were done at the Theme Park it was already eleven thirty and the park closed at twelve. Dark and Risa walked out of the Park and Dark took her home. "well...see you later.." Dark said and than he kissed her again adn than he flew back to the store where he had left the warning letter but this time he wouldnt be the only one after it.

Dark landed and walked inside "well...were is it.." He dodged all of the traps and guards once more and found the artwork "this is still too easy.." He got out of there as fast as he could and than he flew up onto the roof. "well..that was way to easy and I wonder where Krad is..." He looked up and saw someone flying right towards him. "is that Krad...no...wait they Krad has white wings.. not gray wings..." The person landed right next to Dark. "hi...Dark.." Dark just looked at her. "ummm who are you.." He said in a confused way. She looked at him and than she thought about it and than she answered "its me Shadow...remember we used to steal stuff a long time ago...before you dissapeared." Dark just looked at her in even more confusion. Shadow had green hair and purple eyes and her wings where gray. she just thought about it. "we never got caught by the police and we would always steal stuff and we would work together...its been a long time sence i saw you last.."

Dark thought about it and than he finaly remembered. "oh yeah thats right...so what have you been up to for all these years.." Shadow just looked down and than back up at him "I was just stealing stuff that all.." Dark just looked at her and than he just noticed that the cops were starting to arive "we should get out of here its not safe anymore." Dark flew up into the air and so did Shadow. They flew off to the park and than they both landed. "well...we should be safe here.." Dark said and than he decided to sit down on one of the parks benches. "are you sure about that.." A certain voice said nearby." "Krad what are you doing here I wasnt excpeting you to come here..." Dark said and than he got up again. "well...well...well...if it isn't Shadow I thought I wouldnt see you near Dark anymore after all thoses years.." Dark looked over and got ready to attack Krad. Krad flew over and got read to attack Dark also. Shadow ran over and stood beside Dark and got ready to help fight against Krad.

"fools do you think you can stand up against me..." Krad said and than shot a blast of light right at Dark and Shadow. Shadow just laughed a litle "well...of course we can beat you...how old are you any way ...like three hundred..." Dark just laughed at Shadows comment to Krad. Krad got pissed and than he flew over and tackled Shadow while she wasnt paying attention. "well...if you think I'am that old than how old do you think Dark is..." he said in an evil way like most of the time he talks. Dark just ran over and was ready to attack Krad but Krad move Shadow right infront of him. "if you atack she would get hurt not me." Krad looked at Shadow and than tried to get her to tell Dark something that only Shadow had told Krad a long time ago. Krad held her so she couldnt move. "tell him your little secret...that only I would know right now.." Dark just looked at them and he was confused. "whats going on..." He said in a confused and courios way. Krad just looked at him and than he gave small evil laugh. "I'am going to get her to tell you her little secret.."

Dark was confused even more. Shadow tried to get free but Krad was holding her way to tight "all right I'll tell him okay are you happy now.." Krad droped her but he kept and eye on her justincase she was to move from where she had landed. Dark ran over and was ready to attack Krad but Krad still would have done something to hurt her if he did go to attack Krad so he just stayed still.

Shadow just looked up at Dark and than her voice was starting to get a little shakey "D..Dark I...I love you...even when I ...saw you for the first time I fell in love with you but I didnt want to tell you I ways always a fraid that if I told you...that you would just hate me or maybe just think of us as partners or maybe just not even that anymore so I kept it to myself even after all of these years I still love you Dark.." Krad just smiled a little at what he had just done. "well...I will be going now .." Krad said and than he flew off into the night. Shadow still stayed where she had fallin and than she began to cry. Dark walked over and than he sat down next to her. "Shadow...its ...its okay becuse after all of these years I had kept something from you also..I...love you also.." He said and than he just stayed quiet. Shadow was still crying but not becuse of what just happened but becuse she was extremly happy to hear that Dark loved her back. Shadow looked over and than she hugged him. Dark smiled and than he hugged her back.

Dark looked at her and than he just smiled "well...its getting late we should both get home.." Shadow smiled "yeah..." Dark wannted to kiss her like he did usualy would but he thought he would wait untill tomarrow...but it was Dark so...he did it anyway "ummm Shadow.." Shadow looked over at Dark and than she walked over. "yeah..." Dark got closer and than he leaned over and kissed her. "see you tomarrow.." Dark said and than he flew back to Daisuke's home. Shadow just stayed there and than she thought about what just happened. She smiled and than she just noded her head. and than she flew back home.

Krad - wow...that was different...

Riku - I told you he was a perevt ...Risa...where did you go...

+Risa walks in+ - where Mr. Dark at...

Dark - ...

Krad - over there hidding...

Dark - ...

Risa - there you are Mr. Dark...

Dark - ...ahhh...get her off of me...

Shadow - hi everyone...whats going...on...

Krad - well...Dark is over there and well Risa his hugging him...and i think he wants her off...

Shadow - hey Dark's mine... +gets Risa off of Dark+

Meagen - hi everyone umm how's the Fan-Fic doing...wow...Dark ummm did you steal Rikato's Fan-Fic again...

Dark -...ummmmm...no...

Krad - yeah...he stole it and than he put it up on the site..again..

Dark - so...its still up and Rikto was going to put it up on the site anyway

Risa - Mr. Dark...

Dark - ...

Meagen - oh...well anyway please read and review and we hopped you like the Fan-Fic so far.

When Dark got home he noticed everyone was already asleep he walked upstairs and saw Wiz was asleep on his bed. he sighed and moved Wiz. He layed down and than he thought about what he would do tomarrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dark: thank you for the reviews

Krad: so...who's all going to be here today...

Dark: I dont know...but I can look at the script right now...

Krad: will you stop stealing the Fan-Fic

Dark: ...no...

Krad: why not...

Dark becuse its fun to steal it and type it up...plus its not hurting anyone I'am actualy helping Rikato.

Wiz: kyu...

Dark: hi Wiz...

Wiz: Kyu..

Dark: do you want to say hi to Krad also...

Wiz: KYU...+gives evil look at Krad..+

Krad: what did I do...

Dark: I dont think he likes you...

Krad: ...Risa...

Dark: I'll shut up now...

Shadow: Dark are you okay...

Dark: ...yeah...ummmm...who's turn is it to do the disclaimer...is it mine...

Krad: yeah...

Dark: okay...well Rikato doesnt own any of the characters in D-N Angel and Rikato doesnt own Shadow either so...heres the next chapter of the Fan-Fic hope you like it.

D-N Angel The Return Of A Thief.

Chapter 3: A Confusing Love

The next morning Dark woke up and got ready he went downstairs and saw that everyone had already left again. He just looked around "huh...oh hey Wiz..." Wiz was asleep on the counter table. Dark just looked around and than he sat down. A few minutes later the door bell rang.

Dark got up and answered it. "hi...huh...oh-no.." He just looked at the two sisters and than he just looked away "why...me.." He didnt mine the fact that they were there it was just the fact that Riku always called him a pervert. He just looked at them and than next thing he knew Riku was about to say something.

"PERVERT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE..." Riku said in anger. Dark just sighed and noticed that Risa was going to speack up also. "thats...not nice to say Riku...but what are you doing here anyway Mr. Dark..." Risa sai and than she just looked at him. Dark just sighed "well...you can come in if you want and I live here..." Dark just walked in and kept the door open so they could walk inside.

"the others should be home soon.." Dark said and than he turned around and sat down. "so...why are you here anyway..." He said out of couriosity. Riku just looked around "well...I came to ask Daisuke something and Risa came to ask him if she could get help with her homework..." Dark just sighed "oh..." He just sat there and looked around. Risa walked over to Dark and sat down next to him. "ummm...Mr. Dark...were you with someone else yesterday please dont lie to me..." Dark just looked at her he couldnt lie to her especialy sence she looked like Rika. The memory of Rika still stayed with him he didnt want it anymore. Dark closed his eyes and than he opened them again "well...yeah.." he said and than he just looked away he didnt want to see her cry it would be like telling Rika they couldnt be together all over again.

Riku seeing her sister ready to brake down and cry she walked over and than she just looked at Dark. "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU...YOU MADE HER CRY WHY DID YOU DO THAT ...THATS MEAN DARK...DARK.." Dark was gnoring her although he did hear the part when she said what was wrong with him he just began to think about something and than he just laughed a little. "whats wrong with me...nothing...but...I should be asking you that...I mean you call me a pervert everytime I run into you two dont you even know how to say hi...or something like that.."Risa just looked at both of them tears began to roll down her face. "Mr. Dark...I...I..love you ...why would you see someone else..." Dark just froze and looked at her.."Risa I didnt mean to hurt you..." Riku couldnt keep her mouth shut "I told you he was a pervert." Dark just looked back at her "see there you go again..." Risa couldnt take it anymore "STOP FIGHTING PLEASE..." she yelled as tears began to flow down her face.

Dark just sighed "I'am sorry Risa...I.." but he didnt get to finish his sentence Riku had already began to speack up right in the middle of his sentence. "lets go Risa you dont need him..." Dark just thought about what she just said "well...at least you didnt call me a pervert.." Riku just looked at him. "PERVERT..." Dark just sighed "ummmm...never mind what I said..." Risa and Riku began to walk out the door and than Dark got up "look Risa...I will make it up to you...how about we go on another date ..." He said and than he just smiled. "he was hoping it would work but for some reason he just thought that he shouldnt do it as if he loved someone else as a matter a fact he did...He was actualy in love with Shadow. Dark just sighed "ummm...I guess not..." He said and than he began to walk back upstairs. Risa turned around and than she got away from her sisters grip on her arm. "wait...Mr. Dark..." She ran upstairs to catch him. Dark was in his room and he could hear something running up the stairs "whats...that..." he thought and than he just thought it was Wiz running up th stairs to go into Daisuke's room and than he just layed back down. He looked at the celing and he just thought about what just happened.

When Risa ran off Riku followed her upstairs and than they looked around. "I wonder were Mr. Dark went.." Risa said and than she looked around. "maybe he's in here Risa..." Riku said and than she looked in one of the room's but it was Daisuke's. "he's not here...Riku.." They kept walking around to see if they could find Dark. "this might be it over here Risa.." Riku opened the door and they both walked inside. "there he is..." Risa said and than she just smiled. Dark wasnt paying attention he just had his eyes closed and he was just laying down thinking he heard the door but he just thought it was Daisuke so he just continued to think and he didnt pay attention to what Risa said.

"I think he's asleep...Risa.." Riku said and than she just stayed still she just wanted to leave she was board and Daisuke wanst there but she wouldnt leave her sister alone with Dark. "Mr. Dark..." Risa said and than she just walked over and looked at him. Dark opened his eyes and saw Risa. "huh...ahhhh.." he almost jumped when he saw her after all she was close to him. He just looked at her and than he just calmed down "ummm I thought you already left.." Risa just shook her head "no...I was just thinking about what you said and I decided that I will go with you tonight if thats okay..." Dark thought about it. "okay.." Risa nodded her head "okay I'll see you later on tonight.." Dark just thought to himself "wait tonight...I cant tonigh...I'am going to be with Shadow..." He looked back were Risa and Riku were and noticed that they had already left. "shit..." He said under his breath "damn why dont they ever wait untill you say bye anymore..." he thought and than he just layed back down.

Risa and Riku were on there way home and they were talking about what just happened. Shadow was sitting in a tree and she heard Dark's name a few times in the conversation but she wasnt really paying attention to what they were talking about. She looked at the house were Riku and Risa came from. "that must be were he lives..." she thought and than she flew up into the air and landed infront of the door. She knocked on it and hopped Dark would answer it. Dark heard the knock and than he just sighed "I thought they just left maybe they left something here.." He walked downstairs and than he opened that door "yeah..." He looked at who it was and than he just froze "oh...hi Shadow sorry about that.." He let her inside and than he shut the door "ummm...just out of couriosity but how did you figure out were I lived.." Shadow just looked at him "well...I heard them say your name a few times and than I looked at were they came from so I figured they came from here and from the looks of it I'am right.." she said and than she smiled at what she just said.

Dark began to laugh also "ooh...well that makes sence.." "so...do you want to go on a date with Phantom Dark...or something like that...maybe just hang out or just steal something.." Shadow couldnt belive what he had just asked her. "of course I would..Dark.." she smiled and than she just hugged him. Dark hugged her back and than he just looked at her "well...we could steal something at eight maybe see some fireworks...and than we could just hang out and look at the stars ..." he said and than he just smiled. Shadow was excited "okay...ummm were should I meet you at.." Dark thought about it "how about at the park at seven thirty..." Shadow noded her head "okay.." Shadow walked outside and than she flew home to get ready. Dark just wrote a note and than he put it in his pocket he would give it to the museum at seven thirty also. He looked at the time and noticed that it was five. "I wonder were everyone is.." Wiz woke up and walked over. "kyu..." "whats wrong Wiz.." Dark said and noticed Wiz was still tired and than he remembered that Riku began to yell at him "oh...Riku woke you up..." Wiz noded his head "kyu..."

After a few hours Dark got ready and than he gave the note to the museum and than he flew to the park to meet Shadow. It finaly turned seven thirty and than Dark looked around for Shadow he saw her flying there and than he just waited. Shadown landed and than they walked around. Dark looked at the time "its almost eight..." They both flew to the museum and than they landed. Dark looked over and saw how many police were out there.."this will be easy.." Dark said and than he just walked in one of the doors. SHadow followed him in and than she helped him turn off some of the security sytems aroud the museum. "well...that sould work...Dark do you need help over there.." Dark got the artwork and thanhe looked back at her "no...I'am okay.." They both walked out and than the flew away Dark just laughed "wow...those guards are way to stupid..they didnt even know we were there.." They landed on a nearby beach and saw some of the fireworks that were going off. Dark looked over at Shadow and Shadow looked over at Dark. Dark walked over and than he kissed her. "do you like the fire works.." He said and than he just smiled. Shadow noded her head "yeah there nice.." The stood there and watched it and than when the fire works were over They just flew around town and landed on a nearby building.

They talked for a little bit and than Dark looked at the time "well...I guess I'll see you someother time.." Shadow noded her head "okay.." Dark kissed her once more before he flew up into the air he turned around and waved bye and than he flew away. Shadow just stood there and she waved back and than she flew home she had a fun time with Dark she couldnt wait to be with him again. Meanwhile Risa was waiting on Dark to come she was on her balcony all night she saw the fire works from there and than she sighed and than she just said something "you said I would see you tonight ...Mr. Dark.." a tear went down her face and than she just stayed there and looked at the water. She looked up into the sky and saw Dark flying around. Dark looked down adn saw Risa "whats wrong with her...oh-no thats right I never told her I couldnt make it tonight..."Dark landed on the balcony and than he walked over to her "well...its not the normal date but I said I would see you so here I'am..." Risa looked over and saw him "Mr. Dark you did come.." she ran over and hugged him. "I was worried that you wouldnt come..." Dark just similed and than he hugged her back "I was going to tell you that I couldnt today becuse I had to steal this...but when I went to tell you that you already left.." just than Riku walked out "PERVERT..." Dark just sighed 'will you stop calling me that..." "well...Risa I got to go...I will see you tomarrow and maybe we can go on the date tomarrow..." He flew into the air and waved bye and than he flew home.

When Dark got home he went upstairs and than he noticed everyone was asleep again. He went into his room and than he thought about what tomarrow would be like and than he fell asleep.

Krad: wow...Dark...ummm I think you have a problem...

Dark: what...oh that...I know...

Krad who are you going to choose...

Dark: ...ummmmmm...uhhhhh...I cant tell you...

Krad: tell me before I take over the Fan-Fic...

Dark: okay...okay...I was going to go with Shadow but...Risa looks like Rika so I didnt want to hurt her...

Shadow: yay...its a Dark and Shadow Fan-Fic

Dark: yay...

Krad: what about Risa...

Dark: ...I dont know...

Risa Mr. Dark...

Dark: ...

Meagen: ummm...Dark...why are you still going to be with Risa...

Dark: not for long...+notices Risa is hugging him again..+ GET HER OFF OF ME...

Krad+begins to laugh+ well I'am not helping...

Shadow I'll help you...+gets Risa off of Dark...+

Dark: thanks...

Shadow: your welcome.

Meagen: well...please read and reivew and we hopped you liked the Fan-Fic. 


End file.
